


Happy Halloween

by MontyKarl



Series: Happy Holidays [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Halloween, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontyKarl/pseuds/MontyKarl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick is forced to go to a stupid Halloween dance, but Pete saves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Halloween

Someone who knows someone who works for yearbook who is dating a girl in the council decided it'd be cool to have a Halloween dance to raise money and have girls dress slutty on school property. Unfortunately everyone and their moms agreed on the idea. Even Patrick's mom who should really stop going to PTA meetings and forcing Patrick to do stupid school things because she nominates herself chaperone.

Which this time was no different. Patrick doesn't mind Halloween, he loves candy, the free kind, but it's a costume dance and he hasn't dressed up since he was 10 and being an awkward 16 year old who has enough trouble with even getting a reputation much less soiling one, he doesn't want to become 'the kid that's mom dressed him like a cowboy and made him dance with her at school'. No, in fact he cringes deeply at the idea, but he knows there is no way out of going. So he has to think of a costume, one his mom will agree with and that he won't have to just...kill himself over.

He asks his friend Joe about his costume and Joe tells him he's gonna dress like Slash, which is basically the best idea Patrick would never have come up with. Joe is also going to the dance with his girlfriend of two months, Marie, and she's funny and nice and she's dressing like a groupie. Patrick has yet to hear a female costume that didn't sound slutty by default.

Well, Greta said she was going as a hippie, but he's heard about hippies from his mom and knows better than to think they're all sunshine and flowers. Either way, Patrick felt fucked, lacking a costume idea long enough for his mom to jump in and add ideas; 'Cowboy' No, 'Clown' No, 'Vampire' Hell no. It wasn't until a few days later when his mom threw a cape and a small black mask at him and said, "You're going as Zorro." That it was decided.

Which...okay, Zorro isn't cowboy or god forbid a vampire. He's heard every guy that's not Joe say they're being vampires, Bill, Brendon, Joe's stoner friend Travis, everyone really. So a cape and a mask and a hat he hadn't seen his mom put down weren't as bad as fangs, fake blood and white paste makeup.

The dance was the weekend before the actual holiday and his mom spent all day getting her classic witch costume together. "You don't have to dress up mom." "Of course I do! Come on, get in the spirit for once." Patrick just sighed and put on a black shirt and some dark jeans, fastening the cape multiple times before it didn't look stupid (ha). After he snapped the mask on and pulled the hat down he walked out into the kitchen where his mom was filling little goodie bags and stopped when he entered.

"Oh, forgot to give you this, "She reached down and handed Patrick a fake sword and it's sheath and he groaned, "Just clip it on your belt, and honey do you want me to do the mustache?"

"Mustache?"

"Yeah, Zorro had the pencil thin-"

"Mom no."

"C'mon, don't you wanna look sexy like Antonio Banderas?"

"No, and I'm pretty sure he was the first Zorro who didn't have a mustache." His mom just shrugged it off and asked.

"So are you meeting your date there?"

"I don't have a date?"

"Oh..." She looked up from where she had been placing fake vampire teeth inside cellophane bags, looking like maybe it just hit her Patrick didn't want to go or something, but the look passed and she plopped the last pair of teeth into the last bag.

They got there early and Patrick stood in the corner by the sound booth, flipping through the booklet of songs that they had and finding little to nothing of interest. At around 7pm some people showed up, a couple vampires, a Spiderman, a girl in a miniskirt and animal ears. After 7:30 most of the people he knew were going were there, Joe looked awesome but the fact that he'd brought a real guitar with him was drawing all sorts of attention and he had to get Patrick to go get his mom's key and put it in their car for safe keeping.

The guitar kept awkwardly bumping against his sword and catching his cape and it was kind of cold now that the sun had set and he instantly regretted not wearing a longer sleeved shirt. After locking the guitar safely inside he heard someone walking up behind him, he turned and no one was there, just the dull thrum of crappy music and the flicker of parking lot lights.

"Hey."

Patrick jumped back into the car and his hat fell off, which he promptly picked up and looked at the person standing next to him. It was some guy he'd seen around, upperclassman, possibly a jock he can't remember, but he was definitely going for the whole 'tortured emo vampire look'.

Patrick jammed his hat back on, cape swishing awkward in the wind and replied," Uhh, hi?"

"Is that yours?" Patrick was confused.

"My...the hat?"

The guy laughed, "No the guitar dude, it's nice."

"Oh, uh...no it's my friend Joe's."

"Trohman?" The guy asking tentatively.

"Uhh.yeah..."

"I know him, he's cool." the guy paused for a second before adding, "Oh, and I'm Pete and I vant to suck yur bluuud!" Pete definitely put on the whole cliched Transylvanian accent and Patrick kind of almost laughed. Then the awkward silence set in and Pete shrugged, "Uhh..vampire..y'know..."

"Oh, yeah totally, you look cool." Which was a weird thing for Patrick to say, because vampires are stupid, but Pete seemed nice and Patrick doesn't know. Pete smiled again, and showed off the fake clip in teeth, the expensive kind.

"Sooo...what brings the masked avenger to this school dance?"

"Uhh...his mom."

"Oh.."

"Uhm, what brings a vampire here?" Patrick realizes how not smooth that was and how oddly phrased it was, and he hopes that Pete will leave or stop smiling at him.

"Well, obviously all of the teenage virgins...and their blood." Patrick blushes at the word 'virgin' and tries to laugh.

"You should..like, probably go inside and I should too before my mom comes looking for her keys or I say something stupid...again."

"You haven't said anything stupid."

"Well I look stupid."

"Nah, you look hot like Antonio Banderas." Patrick laughed loudly, and trailed off with another bloom of red on his cheeks.

"If you want we could go to this party that I'm supposed to be at, I just stopped by to see if anyone wanted to go, because going to a party alone is lame."

If going alone was lame, not going was twice as lame and Patrick didn't dare think of how lame it was to go to a school dance with your mom.

"Uhm..."

"I mean, you seem cool, and I swear I saw you rockin a Bowie t-shirt the other day."

"You like Bowie?"

"Who doesn't, Ziggy was my second costume choice...but I can't pull off spandex and red hair. So, you wanna go?"

Pete looked strangely hopeful and Patrick glanced at his mom's keys and said, "Give me like 5 minutes."

Patrick ran back inside, found his mom scolding Brendon about eating all of the cupcakes and took a deep breath, "Hey mom."

"Oh, there you are, what were you doing? I was about to have to come find you."

"I was talking to a friend, and he asked if I wanted to go to this party an-"

His mom took her keys back as he spoke and cut him off, "Party? Patrick, this is a party, we have dancing and music and food and friends, what more do you need to have a party?"

Patrick looked around and bit his lip thinking, "I...mom, I just really want to go an-"

"Well, where is the party?"

"I...don't know?"

"Who's the friend you're going with then, Joe?"

"No, Pete."

"Pete."

"Yeah..." Patrick trailed off, knowing his mom didn't really pay attention to the peope he talked about and only ever knew to ask 'Joe'.

"Patrick, I'm not going to let you go with someone I don't know toa party that is god knows where."

"It's close by, and I'll have my cell phone and I'll be back before the dance is over I swear."  
She huffed at him, looking contemplative. "I'll also have this, " Patrick smiled and jokingly took out the plastic word, "I'll be fine mom, I'm 16."

"Yeah..you are just 16." Patrick rolled his eyes. "Look, if you really don't want to be here....then...fine, go, but I am going to call you and check in and if you don't answer I'm calling the cops, got it."

Patrick's eyes widened and he nodded, "Yes okay, don't want cops, so I got it."

Patrick turned to leave, his stomach feeling like it had dropped out when his mom called, "How are you getting there?"

"Pete's driving."

"So he's already got his license huh?" There was something in her voice that sounded amused, but it could have been him straining over the distance and the music, Patrick shrugged, and his mom just smiled tiredly and shooed him off.

Patrick sheathed the fake sword as he quickly went back out, looking around for Pete and finding no one. Patrick belatedly realized that, 'no, why would someone like him just invite him to a party'. Patrick hadn't gone to a party in his entire life, why now? He was just about to turn back in when a barreling force knocked him over, later found to be Pete, laughing and shouting a combination of 'RAAARRHH!' and 'Oh my god YOUR FACE!'.

Patrick just stood up and glared and turned to go back inside when Pete jumped and caught his wrist, "Hey no, let's go right?"

"Wait, you're not just pranking me?"

"No...?"

Patrick just hoped for the best and got into Pete's car. They talked on the way there, about how Pete was on the soccer team, and how he loved Halloween and last year he was Darth Vader and asked Patrick about band when Patrick mentioned being able to play the imperial march on trumpet (almost). They actually had a lot in common and Patrick wondered why they hadn't talked before, and then he saw the highway sign that said they were a mile from Chicago, and then Patrick started panicking.

"Dude calm down."

"Calm down? We just took a 20 minute drive away from the town my mom thinks I'm in and I don't even know you, what if you're gonna strand me and some hobo is gonna kill me."

"Dude, "Pete said slower, looking towards him, "seriously, calm the fuck down. You act like it's the first time you've broken a few rules."

Patrick stayed quiet, "Oh..." Pete said, "So...right, sorry. Just try and have fun because hell, if you're gonna get in trouble might as well have fun in the meantime right?"

Patrick sunk in his seat, cape bunching up, and it hit him, "Oh god, I'm dressed like a dumbass."

"No man, Zorro is awesome and it's a costume party, don't worry, you'll have girls all over you in a second asking for your insignia."

"Girls don't like me..."

"Guys then, I don't know, whatever."

Patrick didn't say anything else as they pulled up to an apartment complex with way too many cars parked outside. Pete probably ended up parking in an old little lady's parking spot for her apartment and she had just run to get some cat food and Patrick felt terrible but didn't say anything.

Patrick followed Pete closely into the party, and if Patrick thought high school girls dressed slutty he was wrong, very wrong. Lingerie seems like enough of a costume here. There were fake cobwebs strung up in the small space, and another batch of vampires for Pete to compete with.

Patrick checked his phone and looked up to see Pete was gone, and so Patrick went and found a chair in the kitchen and sat. Enduring strange looks from a pirate and a...hooker, Patrick didn't know. He was offered a beer a few times by someone who introduced himself as Gabanti, Fortuneteller Extraordinaire, which he kept turning down. At around 8:30 his mom called and he wound up in the bathroom so it was quiet enough to answer her. She just asked if he was fine and having fun and asked how Pete was and told him to be home before 10pm, and he just rushed her through and reassured her and finally hung up, walking out to bump into Pete.

Pete who had obviously been taking the offer for drinks and god knows what, but he wasn't so bad off, Patrick guessed.

"Patrick! Where've you been?"

"Kitchen, you?"

"Oh, around." Pete shrugs and and Patrick sighs.

"So I'm guessing you can't drive right now."

"Well, we're not leaving right now, so I don't see why it matters. C'mon, get a drink, get a girl and have some fun."

"I don't want want to drink or grab a girl so-"

"Guy, like I said, whatever. Have you met Gerard? He's cute, he'd like you c'mon." Pete was tugging at Patrick's arm, and he was winning the battle of pulling him towards the creepiest looking guys he'd seen there. So he did what he had to do, he pulled out his fake sword and hit Pete with it until he let go.

"Jesus, what the hell dude, I thought you were cool."

"I'm not cool Pete, I'm lame and I'm not having fun, can I just go sit in your car or something?"

"No, you're gonna have fun dammit." Patrick shrugged and Pete folded his arms with a determined look before walking off and Patrick sighed, thinking he was out of the clear. However Pete came back with 'Gabanti', "Patrick, this is Gabe, he's awesome and together we're going to make you have fun."

"We've met." Gabe said smiling, "I sensed a disturbance in his force, what's up little bro?"

Patrick shrugged. "He's never been to a party and he thinks his mom is going to kill him." Pete filled in.

"Well, I know what to do."

"What oh magnificent Gabanti?" Pete countered.

"Beer and dancing!" Pete grinned as Gabe shoved an open can into Patrick's hands and ran over to put Thriller on. Patrick held the beer and tried not to be excited about Michael Jackson. Pete took the can and pushed it into his face and Patrick fought him away. Pete sighed and gave up, took a sip and set it down, pulling Patrick towards the living room where everyone had started trying to dance along.

Pete actually knew the moves and he looked ridiculous, and so did everyone else so maybe Patrick danced a little bit, more than he would have if he'd stayed at the dance. Pete didn't drink anymore as the night progressed but Patrick sort of did, he had a beer and he drank something Gabe had named a Cobra Bomber, which almost made him throw up. Around 9:30, Patrick got nervous through his haze and told Pete his mom wanted him home. Pete reluctantly said goodbye to everyone and led a stumbling Patrick to his car.

Patrick was giggly and his hat was around his neck, holding on by it's string, he'd lost is sword sometime earlier but he didn't care, and Pete was smiling and showing off his fangs every time Patrick slipped and had to have Pete catch him. He slipped a lot.

Pete got in the car, not starting it right away, "So, did we have fun?"

Patrick smiled and replied, "Do those fangs hurt?"

"Uh, to wear? Not really."

"No I meant if you bit me, would it hurt....I wanna be a vampire Pete. They're so cool."

Pete laughed a little awkwardly and Patrick scooted closer. "I did have fun but I never got a girl..or a guy whatever." Patrick slurred a bit and blinked slowly, thinking the words properly over and over inside his head.

Pete laughed lightly, but not mockingly, "So...if I told you that I thought you were adorable and kinda wanted to kiss you I might not be turned down?"

"No you wouldn't be, but I'm not adorable, I'm sexy like Antonio Banderas." Patrick smirked.

Pete smirked back and reached out to lift Patrick's mask off, dropping it in the seat, then he reached to take his fangs out and Patrick pulled his hand away and leaned in clumsily. He's kissed a girl before, a girl named Susan back in middle school, who Joe told him would kiss any guy for 5 dollars and Patrick ended up giving her 7. Either way, Susan and Pete and being older and less sober made things weirder, but nice and eventually Pete got the idea to y'know open his mouth. And use his tongue and make Patrick make this weird noise when Pete bit down on his lower lip, Patrick pulled away a little breathless. Pete looked worried.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm awesome, why?"

"Uhm, you're bleeding a bit."

"Oh." Patrick reached up and pulled his fingers away from his lip with just the smallest bit of blood and he half shrugged, leaning back in as Pete leaned away.

"Uhm....how about I get you home before your mom calls the cops on me or something."  
Patrick sighed and nodded, stealing glances at Pete the drive home, sucking on his lower lip. Patrick was able to give directions back to his house where his mom's car was parked and the clock in Pete's car said it was about 15 after 10.

"So we had fun, I think I turned you into a vampire and I think your mom just looked at us through the curtains."

"I'm gonna go get grounded."

"Yup....and y'know, if you ever get ungrounded, catch me at school or ask Joe for my number and we'll hang out again okay?"

"Oh..okay, yeah." Patrick opened his door, and started to shift to get out when Pete caught his elbow, making him turn back and get caught in a rough press of lips. Pete did this weird swirl with his tongue that Patrick thought was awesome and tried to copy and failed and then Pete lightly bit his lip again, letting the fake teeth scrape more than pierce this time, before pulling back.

"Happy Halloween dude."

Patrick nodded and gave a dopey smile, climbing out of the car after grabbing his mask. He watched Pete drive off before going inside and facing his doom. But it was kind of worth it and if anything Patrick likes vampires again.


End file.
